1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an optical fiber connector and optical fiber connecting device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used optical fiber connecting device includes two optical fiber connectors and a receptacle receiving the optical fiber connectors. The optical fiber connector includes a ferrule fixing an optical fiber in the center of the ferrule. The receptacle includes a sleeve therein for receiving the ferrules. When the two optical fiber connectors are received in the receptacle, the optical fibers in both ferrules of the optical fiber connectors contact each other to transmit a plurality of optical signals. The ferrules and the sleeve of the optical fiber connecting device are precisely formed of ceramic material to ensure coaxiality of the two ferrules and the sleeve, such that the optical fibers can be aligned with each other to optimize transmission of the optical signals. However, the optical fiber connecting device is costly due to requiring expensive material and the necessary precision.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.